Acceptance 'n
by Lyanth
Summary: Acceptance /noun/ - Virgil gets a rather interesting letter from an interesting institution... Potential VR and others in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Acceptance (noun)

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** K+/T for now

**Fandom:** Static Shock

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or related item/symbols/concepts/etc. in this story. Detective Comics, Milestone Comics, and The WB do. I'd like to think the plot is my own original creation, though.

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is the part where we all walk off the plank together. Enjoy the swim!

___________________________________________________________________

Virgil stared at the envelope. The big, scary envelope. When his pops had called and said he needed to come home right after school, Virgil thought he would be in trouble. But no, it was worse. There was no way he could ever deal with something like this!

"Virgil? What does it say?" His dad was knocking on the door "You can't hide the good news forever in there."

_No, I can't. Might as well get it over with so I can go on patrol or something and talk to Richie about it_. Virgil sighed and gingerly picked up the heavy envelope. He took a deep breath and slid his finger under the flap, breaking the rather impressive seal. Sliding out was a thick sheaf of paper, topped by a single-page letter. It bore the same seal as the envelope.

Dear Mr. Virgil Hawkings,

It is my honor and pleasure to welcome you to Princeton

Unable to finish reading the first sentence, Virgil set the stack of papers down. For starters, no one sent out acceptance letters this early. It was still March! And as good as Virgil's SAT scores were, he had no "real" extra-curricular activities, and Virgil knew very well that those extras were the difference between a local community college and a private Ivy-League university. This had to be a joke. Or a test. Or... or something.

Picking up the letter and shoving it in his pocket, Virgil went down to the kitchen. Pushing through the door, Virgil called out, "Hey Pops, I smell somethin' good. Please tell me Trina's cooking tonight." Though a part of Virgil hoped that focusing on the subject of food might work as a distraction, he knew his father too well.

Robert Hawkings practically jumped from the table to the door "Well, what did it say? Come on, don't keep your old man in suspense." Clapping a hand on a slumped shoulder, he steered Virgil to his seat at the table. As Trina set a Styrofoam container in front of each man, she spoke, "Oh calm down Robert. Let him tell you when he's ready." Sitting down, she opened her own container, "After all, I went out of my way to get you the best Indian in town. So take a moment and enjoy it before you get on about colleges again." She inhaled with deep pleasure over what appeared to be peas and an unknown meat covered in a rather questionable sauce.

Peeking under the lid of his own dinner, Virgil made the simple decision between dinner and a "discussion".

"No, Pops, you should know," Pulling out the letter, Virgil took a breath, "I got accepted into Princeton." He carefully handed it over to his father. "But I... I just I don't believe it. It shouldn't be possible. I..." Virgil's brow furrowed, as he didn't know how to explain all the reasons the he had never seen this coming. "Son, this is great!" Virgil's pop patted him on the back with a little too much enthusiasm, "You never told me you applied to Princeton! I'm speechless I'm so –"

Virgil put a hand up to stop him before the man became a one-man Proud Parent Parade.

"I'm gotta… I'm headed over to Richie's to think, okay? I need time to absorb this one." Virgil gave a small nod to his Pops as he stood up from the table. He turned to Trina before heading back out of the kitchen "Thanks for dinner."

As the door swung shut behind Virgil, Trina looked across the table at Robert "Celebrate all you want, that does not mean you're off the hook for dinner. You'll try it and you'll like it." Smiling sheepishly, Robert opened his own dinner and gulped "Looks delicious, honey."

* * *

"Hey Richie, ya there?"

"Yeah man, what's up?" Richie's voice was a little calming over the shock-box.

"Can you meet me at HQ? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, sure. See you in ten."

"Make it five." As much as Virgil wanted to just let everything spill over the shock-box, he needed to see Richie now. Richie would help him make sense of this. Of all of this.

"Jeez, yeah, I'll be there."

Flipping off the shock-box, Static threw on his jacket and took off into the evening sky.

___________________________________________________________________

**Post-Chapter Ramble**: So, I'm gonna have to amend my **Disclaimer** above to include the fact that I do not own Princeton and I'm pretty sure Princeton owns Princeton or some-such. I didn't include it up there because I was trying not to ruin my own surprise. Also, if any of you out there know what the opening line of the Princeton acceptance letter is, can you please let me know? I'd like to be as accurate as possible ^^; Thanks! I really hope you guys liked it so far. See you next chapter! ~L

P.S. I love Indian food. I just wanted to see what the Hawkings men would do when faced with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or related item/symbols/concepts/etc. in this story. Detective Comics, Milestone Comics, and The WB do. Princeton also owns itself to my knowledge. I'd like to think the plot is my own original creation, though.

___________________________________________________________________

"Listen, I checked with backpack, and there isn't even a normal, let-the-firefighters-handle-it fire. So what's with the red alert?" Gear stood in the Gas Station of Solitude, arms crossed, helmet off.

"I got an acceptance letter from Princeton today." The pause that followed Static's statement was far more than awkward. Finally looking away from Gear, Static took off his shades and mask. "I'm not saying that I-"

Gear almost tackled his partner as he ran to hug him. "Dude, that's so awesome! I got one too!" Socked, Static just stood there. He knew that Richie hadn't applied to Princeton either. _This can't… Gear. Gear is _hugging_ me. His face is just two inches from mine. Not good. Really not good._

"Hold up! Neither of us applied, right? This… This has to be a trap or somethin'," Static tried to distract himself with the conversation. Fortunately for him, Gear let go of Static as he said, "Hey man, calm down. How could Princeton accepting us possibly be an evil plot of some kind? I mean they sent the acceptance letters to _Virgil_ and _Richie_, not Static and Gear." Gear was folding his arms again, a scowl growing on his face.

Static sighed and took off his gloves, "Look, all I'm sayin' is that it doesn't make sense. Why would we get acceptance letters from a college we _didn't_ apply to?"

"I don't know. And for once in my life, I'd like to live in ignorance. Apparently it can be bliss." Gear wasn't backing down on this, "Can't we just let this be the harmless little mystery that it is? I never get to have anythin' like that in my life anymore."

"Gear, I get that. But seriously, just listen to me." Static approached his friend slowly as he said this, trying to keep the situation from going any worse than it already had.

"No. I don't have to take orders from you."

Gear's abrupt and very final sounding answer stopped Static in his tracts. Suddenly he was jamming his helmet back on and pushing through the Gas Station's door. Static grabbed his arm before he had a chance to fully leave the building. "Just wait! Please?"

"No. My family is going out to celebrate my acceptance to Princeton. You are _not_ invited." Gear broke free of Static's grip and was gone, blasting off into the night.

* * *

An hour later and Static was still sitting in the Gas Station of Solitude alone. He wasn't much closer on figuring out the Princeton thing. Static knew it couldn't be a Bang Baby, as none of them were smart enough to forge the letters or had the connections and money. Alva, scary rich man that he was, had begun to devote his whole life to his son and had basically dropped off of the face of the evil villain planet. This didn't really leave too many other candidates for Static to consider.

"Unless… it's as he said and it's _not_ an evil plot. The only way that it _could_ be is if they were sent to Static and Gear, which didn't happen because the letters were sent to Virgil and Richie." Somewhere, deep inside Static, he knew he sounded like a really big dork, but restating all the facts helped him clarify his thoughts. "So the only way it could be an evil plot is if they knew who we are. And the list of people that know about us as Static and Gear is short…" Static paused a moment to count on his fingers, "Pops, Daisy, Frieda, and the Justice League." Smirking, Static threw his gloves and head gear back on. "And a rather wealthy and well-connected Bat happens to be a part of said league." Grabbing his saucer, he was in the air before he was out of the station, "I wonder where dear ol' Bruce went to college."

___________________________________________________________________

**Post-Chapter Ramble**: 10 Points for members of the class that have recently watched Batman Begins. *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or related item/symbols/concepts/etc. in this story. Detective Comics, Milestone Comics, and The WB do. I'd like to think the plot is my own original creation, though.

___________________________________________________________________

Static was almost half way to Gotham before he remembered what he'd told his pops. Though Pops knew that "going to Richie's" actually meant throwing on a little blue, black, and gold, he hadn't fully grown accustomed to Virgil prancing off to other cities with no warning. And Static figured that as long as he lived under the man's roof and endangered him with the super-hero business, he'd might as well give the courtesy of keeping the big man in the loop.

Drifting down below the clouds, Static pulled up to a telephone wire. _Time for a little free long-distance calling_. Cars sped along the highway below him as Static waited for his Pops to pick up.

"Hello, Hawkings' Residence."

"Hey Pops, it's me."

"Oh Virgil! Are you still, ah, over at Richie's?"

"Actually, we're just about to go out. There's this awesome late-night movie that we're going to go see." Virgil had convinced Pops that keywords would make communicating easier when he was Static while still keeping his identity secret. A movie meant he was going to another city in the states. Static was proud of the truly ingenious part: a conversation focusing on the details of the movie flowed naturally from there, allowing him to give Pops more info on what was really happening.

"So does this mean you'll be out all night? Will you be staying at Richie's afterwards?" Not that his ingenious plans always worked. Time for plan B, "Yeah Pops. It's a Friday, remember? No school tomorrow." His eye-roll was audible across the miles of phone line, "But don't you want to _know about the movie_? It has bats!" This system of keywords was rather new, so he hadn't had time to teach Pops more than the basics. But that wouldn't stop him from getting his message across. Hopefully.

"Bats? But there aren't any m- Oh, I think I, uh, ahem. I mean, yes son, a movie about BATS sounds, er, exciting. Just don't stay out _too_ late, you understand? Goth- ah, um. It's dangerous out late at night." Virgil decided at that point in time that he was getting the man acting lessons for his birthday. _But Pops means well. He's still telling me to be safe even after knowing I'm a superhero._ "Thanks Pops, will do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Static cut the connection. He paused for a moment before heading back into the clouds. It hadn't really occurred to him before just how trusting Pops had become of 'Virgil as Static.' For all the man knew, Static was off to Gotham to have a special one-on-one smack down with the Joker, and the big dude said is sounded "exciting." However, it was as Gear had said: "Ignorance can be bliss", and apparently Pops blissfully thought that his only son was off to have tea with Batman and Robin.

"Here's hoping the man is right" Static mumbled to himself as he thundered into the stormy sky.

* * *

Static hadn't been to Gotham too many times. There were the half a dozen times that a Bang Baby tried to escape there and that one incident with the time traveling, but other than that he had made a point to avoid visits. The city was Batman's turf, and as awesome as he'd been about trusting the young hero with his secret identity, Static wasn't going to push his luck by dropping by every week. Virgil, on the other hand, had never been. _But there's a first time for everything._

The clouds around Static had been getting more and more storm-like the closer he got to Gotham. Using this to his advantage, Static discharged a few bolts into what was potentially the thunder-head before landing on top of a rather tall office building. Responding well to his added push, thunder began to roll ominously across the sky. Smirking, Static thought, _There's nothing like a dark and stormy night for a little added atmosphere_. Glancing around to make sure there were no prying eyes, he took off his coat, shirt, and head gear. This left him in his A-shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. _A strange look, but I'm sure the fashion police have worse cases to deal with. _Just as Virgil was putting away his things into his coat and folding up his shirt, he felt the cold drizzle of rain on his shoulders.

Sending the security system on the emergency exit door to its happy place with a little jolt, Virgil slipped inside the building. Momentarily shorting the lights and the security cams as he went, Virgil crept to the stairwell and jumped over the rail. Virgil had done a lot of things, but free falling down the middle of a stairwell was definitely something new. _Falling over fifty stories is faster than actually taking the stairs, but should not be attempted by anyone accept, well, me._ With that he magnetized himself to the surrounding guard rails, slowing his fall until he gently landed on the stairwell floor. _Check that adrenaline rush off the list_, Virgil thought as he chuckled to himself between gasps of breath.

Giving the security a little love again, Virgil exited to P1. The place was almost completely devoid of cars, everyone having left hours ago. Keeping to the shadows and zapping as few cams as possible, Virgil made it past the toll area and out to the busy street. _Nothing like a little Breaking, Entering, and Exiting to start off a weekend vacation in Gotham right. _It was raining harder than when he had been on the roof, so Virgil put his coat back on with a sigh. Throwing the hood up, he hoped that he looked different enough no one would peg him for Static.

When Static had picked that particular office building to land on, he'd thought he'd seen a payphone nearby. Lucky for Virgil, his eyesight was as good as his flying because there was one on the opposite street corner. He sauntered over to the crosswalk, keeping his head down and away from the others waiting there. _Just a normal kid in a cool blue coat, nothing to see here folks, continue on your business._ Virgil practically bolted across the street when the traffic light changed, not even waiting for the crosswalk light itself.

Reaching the payphone, Virgil pulled out the tattered and partially damp phonebook hanging from the phone chassis. _Man, I bet he isn't even listed._ Virgil's fears were confirmed as he flipped through the last of the W's without finding a single Wayne. Pausing a moment, he then began flipping back towards the middle of the alphabet. _Aha! There he is!_ Picking up the receiver and giving the credit card slot a little love zap, he dialed. After two rings, an accented voice picked up the other end.

"Good evening, this is Alfred Pennyworth. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hey doll, it's Virgil. You got the car tonight?"

___________________________________________________________________

**Post-Chapter Ramble**: I tried to make this chapter a little more action packed and dramatic than the previous two. Not quite sure how I did, but I like how it turned out in the end. Otherwise, I'm rather enjoying writing Robert Hawkings. I just kind of want to hug him, because he deals with a superhero teenager all the time now. Also, feel free to review with constructive criticism! I'd like to write a good story with the best skills possible. Thanks! ~L


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or related item/symbols/concepts/etc. in this story. Detective Comics, Milestone Comics, and The WB do. I'd like to think the plot is my own original creation, though.

___________________________________________________________________

Virgil was completely drenched by the time that Alfred pulled up. He waved Virgil up to the passenger door of the dark compact-size car. He turned to Alfred as he slid into the seat, "Rolls in the shop tonight?"

"Sir, if you could buckle your safety belt, I would like to get underway," Alfred seemed more stiff than usual to Virgil. Obediently buckling his seatbelt, Virgil eyed Alfred as he shifted the car into gear. "Hey, thanks for coming and picking me up. I would have just flown in through the cave, but I figured he prefers a little notice before random teen-heroes drop in, right?"

Alfred's only response to this was the tightening of his lips into a thin line as he sped through a yellow light. Virgil spent the rest of the ride to Wayne manor quietly. _I just came here for a few simple answers. Not to bother anyone at all. But noooo, everyone has to have their panties in a twist tonight._

* * *

Leaving a damp trail as her followed Alfred through the house, Virgil took in the manor proper. He'd never really been up top all that much. _This dude has some serious artwork, even if it doesn't rival the collection he has downstairs._

Alfred paused in front of a door, unlocking it. "You can use this guest bedroom while you wait for Master Wayne. There is an adjacent bathroom with towels as well as a spare set of clean clothes." Gesturing inside he looked pointedly from Virgil to the puddle forming around his dirty shoes to the room and back again. _That kills it._

"Look dude. I tried to be polite coming here tonight. I called you out, because ol' Bats out there hates me if I even think of throwing up an Electro-Bat-Signal and its not some crazy Crisis with the world splittin' in half! I just have some simple non-hero-related questions for the man that need answers. And because he is so fuckin' busy with his duel lives shit and 'working alone', I knew just trying to call wouldn't get me crap, because my problems aren't that important. So I want you to stop fucking treating me like I've ruined your life, 'cuz Batman ruined mine first **AND NO ONE SEEMS TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT**."

Virgil's eyes blazed and crackled with lightening as he glared at Alfred. He simply gazed back, eyebrow raised. "He does tend to do that. I'll notify you when he is available. Otherwise, the kitchen is on the main floor next to the library. Feel free to help yourself to whatever happens to be your preference. Breakfast is at 6:45 sharp." Alfred began to disappear down the hallway, Virgil staring after him with complete disbelief. _Did he just fucking ignore me?_ Pausing, Virgil took a few deep breaths. The static crackle lessened across his body. _Then again he's been with Batman for, like, ever. _Calling down the empty hall, Virgil's voice echoed, "G'night, doll."

___________________________________________________________________

**Post-Chapter Ramble**: Hehe I kinda like making people mad. I know Virgil never really snaps like this in the show, but I had to. :3 Also, I'd really appreciate some reviews! I kinda feel like I'm writing blind here. Finally, I know this was a short one, but I promise next chapter will be worth it 3 ~L


End file.
